The cerebral ischemia in gerbils is accompanied by: (1) decreased rate of DA, NOR and 5-HT synthesis in cerebral cortex as indicated by: (a) decreased accumulation of NOR and 5-HT after inhibition of monoamine oxidase by means of pargyline, and (b) further reduction of DA, NOR and 5-HT after inhibition of tyrosine hydroxylase and tryptophan hydroxylase by means of AMPT and PCPA, respectively. (2) An altered active out-transport of HVA, MOPEG-SO4 and 5-HIAA from the tissue or CSF as indicated by: (a) increased accumulation of HVA, MOPEG-SO4 and 5-HIAA in ischemia following the inhibition of active transport by means of probenecid, and (b) accumulation of HVA and MOPEG-SO4 in ischemia following inhibition of catecholamine synthesis by means of AMPT and accumulation of 5-HIAA after inhibition of 5-HT synthesis by means of PCPA.